Cuatro de octubre
by Atori-chan
Summary: Era cuatro de octubre y era hora de cumplir la promesa que Sarada le había pedido a alguien. TWOSHOOT
1. Inicio

**SUMARY:** Era cuatro de octubre y era hora de cumplir la promesa que Sarada le había pedido a alguien.

 **Pareja principal:** Sasuke x Sakura

 **Género:** Romance

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creado Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **CUATRO DE OCTUBRE**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Twoshoot_

* * *

Una furia descontrolada rodeaba a Sakura.

Suerte que estaba en el denso bosque, que así nadie la miraría raro por soltar bufidos de vez en cuando o palabras mal habladas. También, menos mal que no había ningún shinobi por los alrededores o algún aldeano perdido, porque sino sería víctima inocente de su fuerza bruta.

Apretando el gran paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo, maldijo una vez más a Naruto por mandarla a aquella ridícula misión.

¡LA DE RECOGER UN PAQUETE EN LA ALDEA VECINA!

¡¿ACASO NARUTO CREÍA QUE ERA UNA MENSAJERA O QUÉ?!

¡¿CÓMO PODÍA MANDARLA A QUE REALIZARA ESA ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN?!

Por muy Hokage que fuese, ese tipo de misiones era trabajo de los genins recién graduados. Y si en el caso de que hubiese algún ninja mercenario, para eso estaba el sensei a cargo del grupo.

¡PERO NO!

¡LA HABÍA MANDADO ESPECÍFICAMENTE A ELLA!

¡NO PODÍA SER OTRO, EXCEPTO ELLA!

Con ganas de golpear a alguien y descargar toda la ira con su grito de guerra, Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que maldecir una y otra vez a Naruto.

Estaba tan cegada por la furia que hasta llegó a pensar seriamente el marcharse de la aldea con Sarada. Incluso estaba dispuesta a aceptar la hospitalidad de Orochimaru si se la daba.

De repente, sintió una presencia tras suya.

Al voltearse, dejó caer el paquete que tenía en sus manos, y con los ojos como platos y tras dejar escapar un grito involuntario de secreto, comenzó a sentir miedo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

.

Desde lo alto de la torre Hokage, Naruto observaba orgulloso el trabajo que los aldeanos realizaban.

Con guirnaldas de flores por todas partes, daba la impresión de que Konoha iba a celebrar algún tipo de festival.

A su lado, Kahashi y Shikamaru parecían ultimar los últimos detalles a través de un aparato electrónico que les permitía observar cómo iban quedando las calles de Konoha, donde el ambiente festivo emocionaba tanto a los niños que correteaban por allí y por allá ociosos y contentos.

Naruto cerró los ojos al notar una presencia tras suya. Sin abandonar su sonrisa y permaneciendo en la misma posición, pronunció.

-Bienvenido.

Kakashi y Shikamaru abandonaron su labor de inspección para mirar sorprendidos a Naruto. Por un instante, pensaron que el Séptimo se había vuelto loco, pero una ligera brisa de viento ondeando suavemente las copas de los árboles, hicieron que ellos también se percataran del recién llegado.

Allí con su capa negra ondeando al mismo son que los árboles, estaba Sasuke. Su rostro estaba tenso y jadeaba por la boca, donde debido a la ligera capa de sudor que cruzaba por su mejilla, daba la impresión de que había venido corriendo a toda prisa, como si el diablo estuviera a punto de atraparlo.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha abandonó esa expresión para fruncir el cejo en un acto de molestia absoluta.

-¿Qué significa esto, Naruto? –siseando.

De un ágil salto, un perro pequeño y marrón con expresión aburrida y bandana sobre su cabeza, se situó al lado del pelinegro. Sudaba a mares y jadeaba por la boca, donde no hacían falta palabras para saber que el perro había tenido que sobre esforzarse para intentar ir al mismo trote que Sasuke.

-Pues ya ves. Vamos a celebrar una gran fiesta donde toda Konoha y ciertos conocidos de otras aldeas están invitados. No era para que te quedases marginado –mirándole por encima del hombro con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso hizo que Sasuke se enfadara de tal manera que estuvo a punto de activar el sharingan.

-¡ESE PERRO ME DIJO QUE MI FAMILIA ESTABA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE PORQUE HABÍAN SIDO ATACADOS POR UN SHINOBI!

-Porque yo se lo pedí –dijo una vocecita algo indecisa a sus espaldas.

Con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, Sasuke se giró viendo a su hija Sarada con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirarle y la vergüenza rodeándola como si hubiera cometido algún tipo de crimen. Detrás de ella, estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo, Boruto (comiendo una crepe despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera comido en días) y Mitsuki.

-¿Sarada? –Sasuke no sabía si expresar alivio o sorpresa. El susto que había cargado durante el camino, se había convertido en ira cuando había visto a los aldeanos celebrando una fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado. Y ahora, resulta que su hija estaba a salvo y que aparentemente, todo había resultado un engaño.

¿Por qué?

-Sarada me pidió que te buscase para vinieras cuanto antes. También fue idea de ella la de organizar esta fiesta para Sakura-chan y para ti –explicó Naruto, sabiendo cómo se sentiría su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se quedó inexpresivo ante lo dicho. Mirando a Naruto de reojo, no pudo evitar pensar en que para eso habían mandado al perro de Kakashi a buscarle y soltarle una gran mentira donde a punto había estado para que le diera un infarto. ¿Cómo podía jugar con algo tan delicado sabiendo lo traumado que había quedado cuando había visto morir a toda su familia?

¿Acaso lo tachaba de insensible, creyendo que no se sentiría completamente vacío y sin saber que hacer si perdía a su esposa y a su hija?

Se centró entonces en su hija Sarada. Su hija era una adolescente inexperta en esa clase de emociones, pero aún así, debería saber que con esas cosas no se bromeaba. Y parecía que lo había aprendido ahora mismo, ya que la notaba arrepentida de la mentira que había organizado. De vez en cuando, lo miraba, intentando decir algo, pero su expresión la asustaba que quedaba igual de deprimida que su madre a su edad.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro pesado.

Hacía dos meses que se había vuelto a marchar de la aldea. El día anterior a su partida (y el único día que habían pasado los tres en familia), fue cuando le había explicado a Sarada la razón de su largo viaje. Aunque seguía siendo un secreto para casi todo el mundo shinobi, se lo había confiado a su hija para que supiera que la quería (tanto a ella como a su madre), y que no las estaba abandonando, sino que quería aniquilar por completo todo problema vinculado con Kaguya y así poder darles una paz certera y absoluta.

No iba a perder a su familia.

No, de nuevo.

Abriendo los ojos, Sasuke miró a su hija estrictamente y con ligera decepción.

-Sarada, creía que habías entendido el tipo de misión en el que estoy metido.

-Oyeee, que Sarada no sabía cómo hacer para que vinieras cuanto antes –se quejó su único discípulo con la boca manchada de crema-. Mi padre tampoco, pero es que en él, ya es normal.

Naruto arrugó el cejo ante las palabras de su hijo. Vale que a pesar de haber crecido y convertido en Hokage, no se había convertido en un lumbreras, pero no era necesario que lo soltase tan descaradamente frente a varias personas.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario de Boruto, y viendo cómo su hija seguía con la cabeza gacha y deprimida, no pudo más que ceder. Soltó otro largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –sabía que su hija no tenía ninguna malicia y que no organizaría fiestas por capricho. Así que tenía que haber una razón detrás de ello.

-…

Pero la niña no se atrevía a explicárselo. Conocía a su padre por todo lo que le habían contado. Y solo había estado con él un día. Pero había sido suficiente, para saber que ahora mismo estaba tan enfadado que ni le haría ilusión lo que había montado.

-Sarada, díselo. Aunque se haya molestado, seguro que le hará ilusión –la apremió Naruto.

-Hoy es cuatro de octubre… el día en que mamá y tú os casasteis.

Sasuke quedó inexpresivo.

-Sarada quería celebrar vuestro aniversario porque nunca lo habíais hecho y cómo os casasteis sin nadie conocido que pudiera acompañaros, pues os ha organizado una ceremonia por todo lo alto. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hija, Sasuke

-…

Sasuke no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que su boda había sido celebrada en una villa desconocida, donde no había asistido ninguno de sus amigos. Ni siquiera los padres de Sakura. Aún así, no había faltado el traje ceremonial y tradicional, donde jamás la había visto tan hermosa como aquel día.

Lo único que lamentaba es que no tenía una foto de ese día tan especial. Y estaba convencido de que Sakura también lo lamentaba.

-Papá –comenzó Sarada, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de su padre-, mamá se sintió feliz el día que te casaste con ella. Pero, estoy segura de que se lo será muchísimo más si le regalas una segunda boda por todo lo alto, rodeada de los abuelos y de todos vuestros amigos.

Su hija tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Sakura no es que fuese alguien simple y fácil de complacer, porque durante toda su vida, jamás le había dado algo grande con lo que llenarla de felicidad, excepto Sarada.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas, que Sakura se merecía aquella ceremonia organizada por su hija… … …y mucho más.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, dejó entrever que cedía a participar en la fiesta que había organizado su hija.

Escuchó cómo se animaba sobremanera, igual que su madre cuando él le hacía un elogio repentino.

No pudo más que pensar que a pesar de que se parecía a él físicamente, el resto provenía de Sakura.

Sasuke se sorprendió al notar un peso sobre su cuerpo, y después unos sollozos ahogados.

-¡Muchas gracias, papá! ¡Gracias! Te prometo que no volveré a mentirte con algo así. ¡Jamás volveré a decepcionarte!

Ahora se sintió culpable.

¿Acaso era una decepción que tu propia hija te preparara una fiesta sorpresa de aniversario?

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, Sasuke se agachó estando a la misma altura que su querida hija.

-Gracias a ti, Sarada –dándole un pequeño poke en la frente.

Y con ese poke cargado de tanto sentimiento afectuoso, Sarada se sintió más feliz y volvió a abrazarlo alegremente.

Naruto y los demás los observaban con una sonrisa ante tal escena cargada de ternura. Boruto era la excepción.

Ya había terminado su crepe de crema y ahora estaba centrado en el asunto en el cual había participado, donde faltaba una parte muy importante.

-¿Y dónde está la madre de Sarada? –preguntó el rubio más joven a su padre.

-Supongo que estará al llegar. Ahí tuve que mentirle yo para que fuera a recoger un regalo de mi parte.

-¿Un regalo? –cuestionó Sasuke receloso. Aunque su mejor amigo estuviera casado y enamorado de la Hyuuga, los fragmentos del pasado donde había estado loco por su esposa, era algo que a veces le molestaba.

-Sí. El regalo de bodas tardío de Hinata y mío –anunció más orgulloso.

-Yo también tengo mi propio regalo –habló Kakashi adelantándose-. Pero para eso, tendrás que venir conmigo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como hoy se celebra el evento de la boda sasusaku en Japón, pues me entraron ganas de hacer un fic relacionado con el evento.

Debido a que he estado estos días ocupada organizando mi temario de japonés y poniéndome al día, que no pude terminarlo a tiempo y es por eso que está dividido en dos capítulos. El siguiente capítulo estará para un día muy significativo que es el seis de noviembre, día en que salió los dos últimos capítulos finales de Naruto y en consecuencia, LA CANOCIDAD DE ESTA PAREJA!

Así que nos vemos en un mes con el final de este fic.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	2. Final

**SUMARY:** Era cuatro de octubre y era hora de cumplir la promesa que Sarada le había pedido a alguien.

 **Pareja principal:** Sasuke x Sakura

 **Género:** Romance & Drama

 **Aviso:** _SI NO TE HAS LEÍDO EL MANGA, OJO QUE CONTIENE SPOILERS (ESTO VA PARA TI RAQUEL, ASÍ QUE LÉELO BAJO TU RIESGO)_

 **Aviso 2:** _CAJA DE PAÑUELOS A MANO PORQUE HE LLORADO MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro de octubre**_

 _by: Atori_

 _Twoshoot_

* * *

Delante de las dos grandes puertas que separaba el bosque de la villa de Konoha, se encontraba un Naruto intranquilo junto a su consejero y amigo Shikamaru. Éste también mostraba preocupación, y no paraba de mirar al rubio con especial atención. Daba vueltas de un lado para otro, donde el suelo empezaba a sufrir las marcas de sus pasos constantes.

De repente, sintieron a alguien llegar, por lo que Naruto se detuvo para ver el frente, al igual que un intrigado y esperanzado Shikamaru de que fuera…

La llegada del Kazekage junto a su hermano y consejero Kankurou no era lo que el Nara quería que apareciera (más que nada por el problema que había), pero al menos, lo recibiría con una sonrisa de que todo iba bien y como familiar que era.

-Gaara, me alegro que vinieras –lo recibía Naruto con la misma sonrisa falsa de que nada malo ocurría.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, Sasuke ha estado haciendo mucho por el mundo shinobi. Como tú dices, es el otro Hokage y Suna le debe mucho a Konoha.

-Además, asi vemos a nuestra hermana y a nuestro sobrino. Estoy ansioso por ver cuánto ha crecido ese pequeño –aportó Kankurou mirando directamente hacia su cuñado.

-¡Oh! Os llevaré donde están –de reojo, observó a Naruto, el cual asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso, para después agregar.

-Dile a Hinata que venga.

-Entendido.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Gaara. Aunque al principio le parecía bastante natural que el Hokage estuviera a las puertas de la villa para recibir a los invitados de fuera de Konoha, le resultaba extraño que quisiera la compañía de su mujer.

Daba la impresión de que no quería estar solo.

-Nada, no te preocupes, Gaara. Solo que me gustaría presumir de mujer –respondiendo nerviosamente con una mano tras la cabeza.

Sus palabras convencieron a los hermanos Sabaku, donde Kankurou sonrió pícaramente. Y después se retiraron para que estuvieran un rato con su hermana y su sobrino, antes de que la ceremonia comenzara.

Naruto resopló con fuerza, mientras veía la espalda del Kazekage.

No le gustaba mentirle, pero…

La presencia de un clon suyo corriendo hacia él y con un rostro que cargaba malas noticias, no le ayudó a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-Nada. He buscado por todos lados y además he hecho la ruta por todos los caminos posibles, pero ni rastro de Sakura-chan –le dijo el clon.

La angustia rodeó por completo a Naruto.

La protagonista de la ceremonia estaba desaparecida, y lo peor de todo es que era por su culpa.

Había sido él, quién le había mandado a que fuera por propio traje de boda, para así aislarla de Konoha y realizar los preparativos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y así que recibiera una gran y emotiva sorpresa de la que nunca olvidaría.

Pero…

La sorpresa la tenía él al no hallarla por ninguna parte.

Cómo si hubiese sido secuestrada.

Se angustió completamente.

¿Qué le diría ahora a Sasuke?

¿Cómo se lo tomaría Sarada?

Solo podía pensar en que Sasuke lo mataría sin piedad, donde no se contentaría con un simple empate que los dejase sin brazo.

Tragó saliva.

Y la joven Sarada…

Seguro que a la joven Uchiha le rodearía una culpa tremenda, donde se aislaría de todos sus amigos, queriendo estar sola, dejando que la maldición Uchiha la atrapara como a sus ancestros, convirtiéndose en una shinobi que solo desearía la aniquilación total del mundo ninja.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nanadaime?

La presencia repentina de Sarada hizo que Naruto hiciese desaparecer inmediatamente al clon.

¿Qué iba a decirle a la niña?

Ella lo estimaba demasiado para ahora contarle que su madre había desaparecido. Que no se había molestado en proporcionarle una escolta por si acaso, ya que confiaba en su gran fuerza como sannin, por lo que estaba convencido que cualquier ninja que osara atacarla, no tendría nada que hacer contra ella.

-Esto… Nada… No pasa nada…

Pero la joven era demasiado avispada y podía intuir lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mi madre aún no ha llegado –y Naruto quedó tenso, por lo que Sarada asomó una sonrisa-. Seguro que estará bien.

Y Naruto la miró con cierta pena. La joven tenía un exceso de confianza, que detestaba tener que bajarle el ánimo.

-Sarada… -cómo costaba desilusionar a un niño. Se sentía igual que cuando había visto a Boruto hacer trampas durante los exámenes chunnin, donde delante de todos, había tenido que expulsarlo. Haber hecho eso siendo padre, había sido lo más duro del mundo. Y ahora, tener que desilusionar a una niña que era el fruto de la unión de sus mejores amigos, era algo que no deseaba hacer. Suspirando con fuerza, se puso a su altura y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros-. Por tu padre y por tu madre, te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo pase en este día tan especial para ellos.

Sarada puso cara de no entender de qué estaba hablando. Aún así, volvió a sonreír tranquila.

-Gracias, Nanadaime. Y seguro que no solo el equipo de mi padre y el padre de Mitsuki impedirán que cualquier cosa suceda.

Ahora le tocó el turno de Naruto de mostrarse confuso.

¿Es que esos tipos que no le convencían mucho iban a venir también?

¡¿Y también Orochimaru?!

Pero, ¡¿cómo se le había ocurrido a la niña el invitarlos también?!

Un momento…

Repasó lo que la joven le dijo y algo no le cuadró.

-¿Te refieres a los cuatro Kages?

Y fue cuando vio a la joven reír con tanta emoción como si ella fuera a la que iban a sorprender y estuviera frente al árbol de Navidad con sus múltiples regalos.

La presencia de Orochimaru acercándose a Konoha, fue tan abrumadora como la de otras personas que le resultaban demasiado familiar.

Con los ojos agrandados y temblando, se fijó en el camino que conducía a Konoha sin creerse que aquello fuera cierto.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Hinata, la cual lucía bonita y arreglada para la ceremonia.

-Querido, ¿qué ocurre?

Pero Naruto la ignoró, tomando más importancia aquello que sentía. Incluso el Kyuubi que estaba en su interior, despertó de su tranquilo sueño, rugiendo como depredador hacia su presa. De una presa muy superior a él.

.

Sasuke estaba impaciente.

Ver cómo hasta el mismísimo Kakashi estaba ya presente, era una señal de que la ceremonia se estaba retrasando. Pues aunque su maestro había sido Hokage, jubilándose de su puesto a los pocos años, eso no quitaba que siguiese con su costumbre de llegar tarde a los sitios. Sakura ya le había contado que incluso en la boda de Naruto, había llegado para la hora del postre.

Luego estaban los invitados que empezaban a quejarse. Y eso tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizar su entrenada paciencia. Hasta podía ver a los cuatro Kages murmurar entre sí inquietos.

Mirando a la futura generación de shinobis, no vio a su hija, por lo que se dirigió a Boruto para preguntar por ella.

-No sé. Dijo que tenía que irse y se fue sin más –argumentó el hijo de Naruto y Hinata despreocupado con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

Y a todo esto…

¿Dónde estaban Naruto y Hinata?

También estaban ausentes.

Si se trataba de otra sorpresa que le tenían preparada, pues estaban poniendo a prueba sus nervios.

Porque desde que había llegado…

-Sasuke, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu sitio? –le pidió Kakashi.

-Kakashi –dándole la espalda-, ¿dónde está Sakura?

El antiguo Hokage tragó saliva.

Ante la extraña tardanza de Sakura, Naruto le había dicho que mandaría a un clon suyo para investigar lo que estaba pasando, mientras él se quedaba en la entrada con Shikamaru. Pero Shikamaru había llegado y en secreto, había hablado con Hinata. La mujer se había quedado asombrada y tras dejar a su hija Himawari en compañía de Ino, se marchó de su puesto. Sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, Shikamaru le había informado que todavía no tenían noticias de Sakura, pero de eso, ya había pasado media hora.

-¡Responde, Kakashi!

El enfado de Sasuke se hizo patente entre todos los invitados. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Cuando regresó a Konoha tras la falsa alarma de que su familia había sido atacada, lo primero que había visitado había sido su casa. La casa había estado fría y solitaria. En ese momento, había sentido el mismo miedo que la noche en que Itachi había aniquilado a todo el clan. Al ir a la habitación principal, para asegurarse de que la pesadilla no se reprodujera de nuevo, había encontrado la cama sin hacer. Eso fue una doble alarma. Sakura no era de las que dejaban las cosas de la casa sin hacer, a no ser que algo importante sucediera. Y mientras llegaba a la torre Hokage, había tratado de buscar aquella mata de cabellos rosas y a su querida hija. A la niña la había encontrado, después de ver a Naruto. Pero a Sakura…

La tardanza por parte de Sakura y la ausencia de su hija solo le hacían pensar que…

¡Sakura no estaba en la aldea y que algo terrible le había pasado!

De repente, vio a su hija llegar con una cara tan feliz como si le hubieran hecho el mejor regalo de su vida. Pudo ver que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos negros tan idénticos a los suyos y no supo si preocuparse o sentirse aliviado.

Sarada se situó de nuevo en su lugar, entre Boruto y Mitsuki, donde el primero volvió a ponerse rojo. No cabía duda que el vestido rojo de su hija la hacía verse preciosa ante perdedores como él, pero ese era un tema que ahora no tomaba mucha importancia.

Escuchó cómo Mitsuki le preguntaba qué ocurría, a lo que ella solo contestó con una sonrisa emocionada. Luego le miró con una ternura y emoción, donde daba la impresión de que todo iba bien.

Eso hizo que se calmara. Y se tranquilizó más al ver llegar a Naruto y a Hinata. Aunque ambos tenían unos rostros imposibles de identificar. Ellos también tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. La pareja se colocó detrás de la familia Haruno y meneando la cabeza, Naruto le susurró.

-Menuda hija que tienes.

Y ahora lo confundió.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

La música de introducción que indicaba el comienzo de la ceremonia, provocó que volviera a su lugar entre confuso y aliviado.

Por lo menos, tenía la tranquilidad que a Sakura no le había pasado nada.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, escuchó una ovación general por parte del público, donde los murmullos ocultaban el sonido de la música. Aunque, segundos después se detuvo drásticamente.

Girándose tanto por curiosidad como por preocupación, se quedó igual o peor que los invitados.

Con la boca y los ojos abiertos, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

La llegada de Orochimaru junto a su viejo equipo Taka era algo bastante preocupante. Aunque no para Mitsuki que saludaba a su padre como si hiciera tiempo que no lo veía.

Su viejo equipo, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin sonreían de sincera felicidad, siendo en Karin la que más se alegraba por verle feliz al lado de la persona que tanto amaba. Como su antigua enamorada, donde nada podía hacer ante lo inevitable, no solo le había ayudado a él y a su amiga Sakura (tras animarla a que fuera a verle durante su viaje hace años), sino también a ayudar a cumplir el deseo que Sarada le había pedido a Orochimaru.

Y el resultado era más de lo que había esperado.

Por primera vez y sin querer ocultarlas, Sasuke mostraba unas lágrimas cargadas de emoción.

Pues solo había una razón para activar esos sentimientos en el rostro neutro de Sasuke y conmover su corazón, y eso era su familia revivida.

Solo Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi podrían provocar ese sentimiento de tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, donde Sasuke ardía en deseos de ir y abrazarles.

Aunque también habían otros personajes muertos y que estaban allí para la ceremonia, para Sasuke era más importante la presencia de su familia que le sonreían con total orgullo y felicidad.

Demasiada emoción, demasiado sentimiento para seguir conteniéndolo…

Una palmada de Kakashi en su espalda fue el incentivo que Sasuke necesitó para correr a los brazos de su madre, siendo arropado no solo por ella, sino por su padre y por su hermano mayor. Aunque fueran cuerpos sacados de la ultratumba a través de la técnica prohibida de Orochimaru, sentía la misma calidez que le había transmitido su madre cuando era pequeño.

Ver al fuerte y estricto Sasuke en ese estado era tan conmovedor que muchos soltaban sonrisas de ternura, así como alguna lagrimilla en otros. Aunque quién más destacaba por ello, era Sarada.

La idea de pedirle a Orochimaru que reviviera a la familia de su padre como regalo de bodas de su parte, podía con su estado emocional.

Ya en la entrada, cuando los había visto, tuvo el mismo sentimiento de felicidad que el que había sentido cuando había visto a su padre por primera vez.

Aunque habían más personas, que Orochimaru se había tomado la libertad de revivir especialmente para la ceremonia, ella había podido distinguir a sus abuelos paternos y a su famoso tío Itachi. Y al igual que su padre, ella también se había lanzado a abrazarlos, aunque el Nanadaime se había adelantado a ello.

Obvio.

Pensó la joven secándose las lágrimas, viendo cómo Kurenai se lanzaba con lágrimas de felicidad a recibir a uno de los que Orochimaru había revivido. Lo mismo sucedía con su maestro Konohamaru que recibía a esa persona y a otra que estaba cerca de él, sonriéndole con orgullo.

Orochimaru se colocó al lado de Tsunade, quién trataba por todos los medios de ocultar las lágrimas al ver a otro de los personajes adicionales revividos.

-¿Estarás ahora tranquila, respecto a mí? –le preguntó Orochimaru.

-Calla, imbécil –tratando de secar las lágrimas, sin que el maquillaje se corriera-. Sé que lo hiciste porque te lo pidió Sarada.

-Lo de la familia de Sasuke-kun, sí. Pero lo del sensei, Asuma, Minato y su esposa, Obito, Shisui, el Segundo, el Primero, Madara, Neji y Jiraiya fue decisión mía.

-¿De qué habláis de mí? –preguntó Jiraiya, colocándose al otro lado de Tsunade.

Ésta lo miró con nuevas lágrimas de angustia y se echó a sus brazos para llorar la pena que le había causado su muerte.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un imbécil!

Jiraiya se sintió nervioso, pero claro, su personalidad pervertida que aún persistía, incluso en esa situación, era algo que no podía remediar y querer aprovecharse.

-Tranquila, Tsunade. Estoy aquí –decía, a medida que le sobaba el trasero.

Algo que no le gustó a Tsunade y que como saludo posterior le dio un gran puñetazo mandándolo al cielo.

Orochimaru resopló viendo que hasta en ese estado de muerto viviente, Jiraiya nunca cambiaría.

Igual que Hashirama que no paraba de golpear (o más bien darles unas cuantas somantas pesadas) al joven Uchiha para que no llorara tanto, que todos estaban ahí para su momento tan especial, donde hasta había arrastrado a un renovado Madara de proteger la ceremonia de cualquier ataque inesperado. Por supuesto, tanto Madara como Tobirama estaban bastante molestos. Uno, porque tenían que estar cerca del otro; Y dos, porque tenían que soportar al pesado de Hashirama sin poder hacer nada.

¡Como si no tuviesen suficiente en el otro mundo!

Parecían pensar.

Neji que se colocó al lado de su familia, no tardó en recibir los abrazos por parte de ellos, así como la curiosidad por parte de Himawari, que se había levantado de su sitio para verlo más de cerca y abrazarlo con fuerza, como si realmente hubiera deseado conocerlo.

Hinata veía eso y tuvo que esconder sus lágrimas en el hombro de su marido.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes –dijo Naruto, que también trataba de contener las suyas. Pues ver a sus padres… ¡Y a los dos! Y que lo vieran como Hokage de la aldea y padre de dos niños, era como un sueño hecho realidad-. Y disfrutar de tenerlos con nosotros.

Miró a Sarada, quién trataba por todos los medios de no seguir llorando, algo de lo que su hijo Boruto y los demás no paraban de meterse con ella juguetonamente por ser una llorona. Luego vio cómo los invitados inesperados, liderados por la familia de Sasuke, buscaban algún asiento disponible. Sus padres se colocaron detrás de Hinata y de él, donde su madre miraba a Boruto y luego a Himawari, después le sonrió pícaramente como si estuviese pensando alguna indecencia, consiguiendo que se sintiera abochornado. Solo su madre podría pensar en esas cosas, incluso cuando estaban ante una ceremonia sagrada. Los padres de Sasuke buscaron asiento al lado de los padres de Sakura, donde las dos madres no tardaron en entablar amistad. Itachi, por el contrario, acompañó a su hermano hasta el altar, como si su mejor amigo no pudiese con sus propios pies a causa de la emoción embargada.

No podía evitar sonreír por ello.

Aunque ambos habían pasado por la terrible experiencia de la soledad durante su infancia, para Sasuke era muy duro.

Tras dejarlo en la segura compañía de Kakashi, Itachi se hizo sitio entre Boruto y Sarada. La niña se sintió feliz de tener a su tío a su lado, y lo demostró pegándose a él como una lapa. Su hijo Boruto frunció el entrecejo molesto, a lo que Mitsuki no pudo evitar sonreír gracioso. Sin embargo, Shisui, el mejor amigo de Itachi, se colocó entre él y Sarada, de manera que la niña estaba bien protegida por ambos Uchihas. Y como si no fuera suficiente, Obito se colocó delante, aunque su intención era más que nada, para estar más cerca de su mejor amigo Kakashi. Por lo que la tercera disposición había sido accidental.

Luego observó cómo Madara se fijaba en la niña, luego en Sasuke. Después en los dos Uchihas que estaban entre Sarada. Y finalmente en Obito que se había volteado para hablar con la joven Uchiha.

Y lo vio fruncir el cejo al ver a Boruto, a Mitsuki, y a Shikadai e Inojin que reían cómplices.

Sin decir nada, se hizo sitio entre los Shikada e Inojin, poniéndose detrás de Sarada.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres sentarte con los niños? –preguntó Hashirama malinterpretándolo-. Sabía que te habías vuelto en una persona muy buena, pero no tan buena –orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tobirama resoplaba por lo corto que seguía siendo Hashirama sin importar el tiempo que pasaba.

Naruto veía cómo Sarada estaba protegida por norte, sur, este y oeste por un Uchiha. Daba la impresión que a falta del padre, ellos se ocuparían de protegerla de cualquier perdedor. Casi rió porque el que más estaba empeñado en salvar la siguiente generación de que se emparentara con uno cualquiera, era el mismísimo Uchiha Madara.

La música de introducción volvió a comenzar desde el principio y todos los invitados volvieron a girar hacia atrás para ver (esta vez sí) a la novia entrar.

Y ella fue entrando despacio, con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas y tan preciosa que muchos hombres sintieron envidia del Uchiha.

A Naruto le llamó la atención ver que aparte del kimono tradicional que había encargado para ella, llevaba algo más, que sin duda era símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Tras el emotivo reencuentro que había tenido con sus padres, estos le habían pedido que se fuera a ocupar sus asientos y que no se preocupara por Sakura, ya que tanto su madre como la madre de Sasuke, se habían ocupado de embellecerla y darle el toque Uchiha para resaltar más.

Y como se notaba el toque de la experiencia materna porque, hasta él, envidiaba a Sasuke.

¡Pero claro!

Sakura era de Sasuke, y eso lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, cuando se había rendido a conseguir el corazón de la Haruno.

Bueno, que tampoco había tenido mala suerte al descubrir que había tenido una enamorada incondicional de su persona y dispuesta a todo por él.

Un hombre debería sentirse afortunado de tener una mujer así, ¿no?

Y él lo tenía con Hinata, así como Sasuke con Sakura.

Todo estaba bien así y siendo todos muy felices.

Y al que no le gustara…

¡Pues se las vería con él!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura cerró el libro de cuentos que había estado leyendo en alto. Y con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro risueño, acarició la abundante barriga donde pronto nacería su hijo. Su segundo hijo.

Shizune le había dicho que sería niño.

Rió al recordar la cara que le había quedado a Sasuke, por no hablar de la felicidad incontenible de Sarada de saber que pronto tendría un hermanito. De hecho, estaba tan volcada en su futuro hermano, que muchas veces Konohamaru le llamaba la atención de no centrarse en las típicas misiones de rango E o de escaquearse para ver si su hermano y ella estaban bien.

Y Sasuke…

Al igual que cuando había estado embarazada de Sarada, permanecía cerca de ella y más atento de lo habitual. De hecho, como la vez anterior, no dejaba que hiciera ningún sobreesfuerzo y ya no hablemos de sus turnos en el hospital. Incluso a los tres meses de embarazo, la había obligado a que cogiera la baja.

Rió más al recordar que no había sido obligada… sino… más bien… cedido ante su encanto…

Ella había estado resuelta a no coger la baja hasta, por lo menos, los ocho meses de embarazo. Y así se lo había espetado con su mal genio, capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Pero su marido, tan astuto como era, la había seducido.

Solo habían sido cinco segundos de palabras melosas y ella acabó cediendo a su orden.

Es que…

Es que…

Se sintió emocionada al pensar en lo pícaro que era Sasuke en la intimidad.

A ojos ajenos, él era como un bloque de hielo y vergonzoso cuando ella se le insinuaba.

Pero en la intimidad…

Cerró los ojos para no seguir pensando en ello. Sino, tendría ganas, y ahora a punto de cumplir el octavo mes de embarazo, era bastante complicado tener relaciones sexuales.

Así que se levantó con bastante esfuerzo. Desde la sala, vio cómo Sasuke se ocupaba de preparar la comida. Aunque solo tenía un brazo, al igual que con sus habilidades ninjas, sabía defenderse muy bien.

-Sakura no estés mucho tiempo de pie –le dijo sin abandonar su labor culinaria.

Sakura sonrió con infinita ternura. Aunque le daba la espalda, estaba convencida de que podría ver la felicidad que la embargaba. La misma que…

Se volteó hacia donde estaba la estantería con todas las fotos importantes de la vida familiar Uchiha. Hasta hacía nueve meses, solo habían estado la del equipo Siete, la foto familiar que se habían sacado cuando Sarada había conocido a su padre por primera vez. Algunas instantáneas preciosas de su hija cuando era bebé y de niña, antes de que empezara a usar las gafas. También, había una de ella misma en el festival de Tanabata, siendo una foto sacada cuando viajaba con Sasuke, siendo él el propio fotógrafo. Había sido su primer festival juntos… y…

Mejor no pensar en lo que había sucedido posteriormente. Se fijó en que también estaba una reciente, en la que se encontraban Sasuke con Naruto, Boruto y los otros Kages.

Pero sin duda alguna, la mejor era…

Suspiró sintiéndose condenadamente feliz.

La mejor foto, era la que se habían sacado en su segunda boda con Sasuke y todos los invitados.

Aunque también había otra foto muy especial y la que consideraba como su favorita.

Su foto deseada.

La de Sasuke solo con ella, donde su marido había abandonado su mutismo para sonreír delante de la cámara.

Había sido tan lindo ese día, que sin duda, Sarada había acertado con el regalo de bodas para hacer sonreír a su padre, y en consecuencia, hacerla feliz a ella.

Teniendo ganas de recordar ese momento, Sakura cogió el álbum de fotos donde habían más instantáneas de la ceremonia y sentándose nuevamente, abrió el libro, viéndose la primera fotografía. La fotografía donde los declaraban por segunda vez marido y mujer.

-Escucha bien Sanada –acariciando al tiempo su barriga-, esta es la historia de cómo papá y mamá se casaron por segunda vez gracias a tu hermana. Esta es la historia de cómo se hizo un grandioso y maravilloso milagro que hizo a todo el mundo feliz.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que no hubo interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero creo que en lo personal está bien así. Además, que no os preocupéis que en próximos fics, especialmente en los lemons, interactuarán muchísimo.

Por otro lado, como puse arriba, he derramado alguna que otra lágrima en el momento en que Sasuke se reencontraba con su familia. Tuve que detenerme y continuar minutos después, pues, por lo menos, en lo personal, fue una escena muy fuerte y al mismo tiempo emotiva. Sobre todo para mí, que tuve recuerdos personales.

Sobre la escena final/epílogo, quería aclarar que el nombre de Sanada proviene del clan Sanada, un clan que hace años en Japón hizo historia. Para más información, Google. Jejeje.

Quise usar este nombre no solo para que tenga algo de similitud con Sasuke, ya que su nombre proviene de un ninja llamado Sarutobi Sasuke, sino porque quería que el nombre del segundo hijo empezara por Sa. Llegué a pensar en ponerle Sakana (pescado en japonés, si Sarada es ensalada, porqué no Sakana). Pero al final, me decanté por Sanada. Así que de ahora en adelante, para el segundo hijo de Sasuke y Sakura (hasta que no aparezca uno de forma oficial), lo llamaré en mis fics Sanada.

Soy consciente de que al dejarlo así, dejo un cabo en abierto para relatar, y esa es la boda. Así que vosotros decidís.

Y dejo de escribir testamento, salvo para agradecer por los reviews que me dejasteis y también porque después de esta actualización, daré un anuncio muy importante en mi página de face de "Fics sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku y otros". Dicha noticia también la pondré en mi perfil de profile mañana.

Hasta entonces, nos vemos y…

 _ **¡FELIZ PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL CANON DEL SASUSAKU Y DEL RESTO DE PAREJAS DE NARUTO!**_

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
